Saturday Night Fever Instinct
by Marker69
Summary: One particular incompetent soldier formerly of UltraTech has his own crew of skeletal minions and is supposed to be thinking about world domination without UltraTech pressuring him to work within their goals, but his plans have been turned upside-down when he finds out that a certain Amazonian jungle queen has other ideas. What will be in store for the troubled undead skeleton?


**Saturday Night Fever Instinct**

2000 years in the past, there was the Amazonian rainforest jungle where the tribe have recently crowned Maya as their new queen when she had a good track record of vanquishing Gargos (the demon lord who looked like a gargoyle) time and time again. With her level of respect at an all-time high, Maya embraces her newfound responsibility as protector of her world.

"It's amazing. Gargos is ancient history to us now, he never will come back to cast an attack on our home world." Maya said with a hearty laugh chuckle. Whoever passed the torch to Maya as the new Amazonian ruler/protector has to be feeling very proud of her works. Maya then takes up her new throne as she looks to protect the jungle realm for future generations.

But then a few years later after she had already been crowned as the new Amazonian queen, Gargos returns to cast an attack on her home realm once more. Gone, gone, the damage has already been done, and so Maya tries to clear up the whole mess with her superiors. None of them were pleased that their home had been destroyed as Gargos destroyed their civilization, and so Maya had to take the heat for the mess. As punishment for her apparent inability to protect her homeland, Maya's reign as queen is finished, with only one caveat...she can only come back and take back her place as the Amazonian queen if she can put a stop to Gargos without freezing under pressure situations.

And Maya ends up having to pack up and move to another place. "That can't be. I did all I could to vanquish Gargos but his attack was just too strong, and my people threw me under the bus because they are going by assumption that I didn't finish him off enough." said Maya, muttering in disappointment as she felt like her Amazon realm don't appreciate her legacy enough, so she probably wants to either go after Gargos or end up encountering one of his minions instead.

Maya boards a nearby boat as she makes her way to a different place. On the way, she somehow winds up seeing a skeletal ship en route. She boards the ship for some clues and hints, but to no avail. Walking right inside the old ship, Maya said "Finally, I can make my new home more useful to me". Then she hears a cackling laugh from somewhere. "I wonder who might it be coming in." said Maya.

Spinal finds Maya, and both of them confront each other, with Spinal attempting to attack her with his sword. Maya then knocks him out with a kick to the head, as Spinal's surprise attack attempt failed in an epic manner as he realizes that without the guidance of UltraTech looking out for him in their own corporate way, his sword is nothing but a plastic toy, and so Spinal drops his sword and shield in a fit of rage as he quickly gets frustrated at having to have his freedom from UltraTech cut short as Maya nonchalantly watches.

"Ugh, don't you have something better to do than to whine all the time?" said Maya. "Who are you?" said Spinal. "Well Spinal, sounds like you no longer work for the same monsters that destroyed my own home realm and got me cast out of the realm!" said Maya, as she recognized through his failed attack that Spinal is nothing without the extra powers that came with him having served UT. "Maya, you should know that I need freedom!" said Spinal. "Freedom? I got no freedom with the jungle now, thanks to monsters like you that are part of the problem."said Maya. "What do you want with me, Maya?!" Spinal cried.

"You need to make up for my home banishment by doing me a nice little favor for me." said Maya, as she pulls out her table, ropes and tape from her imagination as she prepares to make the skeletal warrior into her new servant, and although she was supposed to go after Gargos, she feels a little content with going for the weakest monster into doing her some favors, so Spinal might as well at least be happy that it's not a monster that's making him its personal butler this time.

Into the evening, Spinal finds himself in a room where his own skeletal ship is now converted into Maya's new temporary home, and that said room is converted into Maya's lounge where the skeleton finds himself on the cold floor, and Maya gives him a few lessons and commands on what he is to do for her. "Boney, your new purpose is to work for your freedom. Because you are lacking a good heartfelt peace of mind, I might be able to help you out a bit. But promise me you will obey what I tell you to do." said Maya, who now prepares a list of commands for Spinal to serve her in his own skeletal ship.

"Wh..." said Spinal, before Maya slaps him for talking out of turn. "Boney, you do not interrupt me while I'm telling you! Bad choice." said Maya. Then she says "Boney, here's what we're gonna do this evening. First, you are going to address me as Mistress Maya. Then you're going to get down on your boney knees so you're going to worship the sweet aroma smell of my gorgeous feet. I wanna see you lick them before I give you a couple of treats. Before we begin, do me a small tiny favor. Go pour me a glass of wine from my wine bottle, and pass it to me." said Maya, as she looks to have an interesting enough field day with the formerly formidable skeleton warrior who is now no longer a threat to endanger heroes like her.

After Spinal reluctantly pours her a glass of wine and hands it over to her, she seems pleased with his work so far as he hasn't made not one screw-up yet. Then she orders him on the floor on his knees where Maya moves her feet toward his face. Spinal finds himself anxious and excited even though he once experienced body flashing from Orchid before, Maya's type of body flaunting is different. Spinal learns to enjoy the sweet taste of Maya's bare feet, taking both of them in his face and is feeling humbled that although she might make him do servicing, she isn't a horrible person like the demon lord that cost Maya her own home world.

After hours and hours, Spinal finally feels like he's in genuine love with a woman that could have ended him any time she wanted to, but is willing to let him live, as long as he doesn't renege his agreement to stay on as Maya's servant and personal butler. So after Spinal hops inside his filthy bed, Maya puts her clean bed next to his, and Spinal knows even in his sleep he will always be hounded by every single little thing Maya will ask him to do for her, so she kisses Spinal on the forehead and wishes him a good night, and then he has to sleep with Maya's feet over his face for the night.

And after having gained a personal butler for her own personal needs, Maya then finds herself an envelope, opens it and finds a letter giving her some good news. Maya then reads the letter and she feels relieved that although she was unable to get to Gargos, the rulers were happy enough to forgive Maya anyway as she brought the weakest monster to justice, and under her servitude. With that, Maya can now return home and life will resume in the Amazonian jungle rainforest.

Because of this, the skeletal ship that was once owned by Spinal (as an old dirty crusty ship) is no longer his, as ownership is now Maya's, given that she re-decorated his ship into a more glamorous, cleaner and a more properly royal/regal atmosphere that feels close to her Amazon realm. Maya will keep her newly acquired ship as her own home as an added bonus.

The same person who was supposed to pass the torch to Maya, now reinstates her reign as Amazonian queen and she can continue her rulership of the Amazonian jungles. Her superiors are happy that Maya can have a long-lasting reign, now that she can make Spinal into her butler for the rest of their lives, and thus Spinal finally seems to mellow his rage forever and do whatever Maya wants from him.

THE END!


End file.
